


[Art] Bloody, Broken Things

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Steve is lying on the cold, hard ground, naked and alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Art] Bloody, Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyaar:
> 
> I am leaving the details up to the imagination, as I know you’ll do a better job than me. I hope you enjoy your sad, naked Steve!


End file.
